


hot spicy cog on toon action

by orphan_account



Category: Disney's Toontown Online (Video Game)
Genre: Hot, M/M, Sexy, Spicy, flippy's hot virgin doghole, kinky cog sex, robber bara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-10 04:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: please dont read this
Relationships: flippy/cog
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	hot spicy cog on toon action

‘Twas just another Tuesday for Flippy. He was going around, defeating those second class citizens, the cogs, when he came across the love of his life… This one was different from the others, sexier than the others. His bulging abs glistened in the glorious sunshine despite the fact that he had a suit on.  
It was then that their eyes met. Flippy gasped and looked away, hoping he didn’t see him staring.  
The cog blushed when he noticed the dog in front of him.  
Flippy shivered. This was his only chance to make a move on that HUNKY BUCKET OF BOLTS. He waved nervously at the handsome cog who stood before him. The cog came over to him.  
“Hello you sexy, colorful toon. You doing anything tonight? Here’s my business card,” said the cog passionately.  
Flippy took the card and read it. “Robber Baron – Cashbot” it read. He turned it over and read the other side. It read: “Meet me at the Cashbot HQ for a good time.”  
“See you there you sexy devil,” Flippy replied. The Robber Baron flew away blushing.   
Flippy blushed furiously. A “good time”? Flippy didn’t think cogs knew what a good time was. Whatever could he mean!  
That didn’t matter to the blue dog. This cog had given him a feeling that no other cog- nor toon- ever gave him. He decided that he needed to see him again.  
Just as he decided this, his boyfriend Slappy approached him. “Hey! Did you deport enough mex- I mean cogs? We really need a night alone!”  
Flippy laughed nervously. “Haha, yeah… But, Slappy, baby, I’m going to need to work late tonight… There’s someone I need to see…”  
Slappy looked confused. “But, Honey- I-I brought the kinky stuff.” He smiled with bedroom eyes, holding up a pair of hypno-goggles. “I was hoping you’d stay with me, tonight. You’re always working late…”  
Flippy looked away: “I’m sorry, there’s a uh….” Flippy paused thinking of an excuse. “Er there’s another new toon stuck in the mint.”  
Slappy sighed; “That’s the tenth time this week!” “Oh well,” he said, “be quick dear.”  
“I’ll try,” Flippy said, feeling bad for lying to Slappy’s face. He began heading to the HQ for a, little to his knowledge, long night.  
For flippy, the trip to the HQ was an easy one. He gained teleport access a while ago just in the event of another low toon getting left alone in the mint. Luckily for him, this happened so often Slappy didn’t think twice about it.  
As he went down the stairs he noticed that there were so many Robber Barons around. Little to his knowledge, tonight was a robber baron invasion. He couldn’t help but recognize his soon-to-be lover. He was unlike all the others: shiny, graceful, obviously only recently put together. Flippy felt a tingling sensation when he saw him. What was this feeling? There was only one way to find out…  
The Robber Baron said nothing but beckoned to Flippy. Flippy followed the Baron through a secret passage, one no toon had ever been through before. Flippy was nervous yet felt a want, no, a need to continue and follow the cog into whatever fate he had in store for them.  
They eventually came upon a room. It was not unlike a toon estate; it had a fireplace, carpet, large bed, couch, some paintings of a presumably famous or high-ranking cog, and a radio.  
“It’s not too much, you think?” The Robber Baron spoke before letting out a sigh. Flippy watched his abs move with his intake of air. He didn’t focus as much on the room as he did the handsome man, no, cog in front of him.  
The Robber Baron became nervous every second the blue dog didn’t reply. “Oh!” He exclaimed “May I ask your name?”   
Flippy blushed. “Uhhh, I-I, my name is- well, I’m Flippy.”  
The Robber Baron gasped. “Oh goodness! You’re the Flippy? Goodness, sir! I should’ve known! Such a beautiful toon like you, why did you come here? To see a-a plain Robber Baron such as myself?!”  
Flippy couldn’t help but be flattered by the cog’s humble wording. “I-I think you’re beautiful…” he smiled.  
The Baron blushed furiously, “Well,” he hesitated. “How about we get that good time started?”  
The Robber Baron began unbuttoning his suit to reveal a nice dress shirt tight against his smooth, yet firm abs. Flippy knew how this went and began removing his striped shirt. He was a little nervous, he wasn’t the most fit toon and his muscles were twigs compared to the Baron’s well-formed body.   
As Flippy removed his clothes, with the Baron following in suit, he felt his euphoria building up rapidly. He was salivating over the thought of the Baron’s bare body against his. The ecstasy the Robber Baron was giving him was almost overwhelming.   
He looked up after removing his shorts. He was afraid to reach for his boxers, so he left them on. He never had clear instruction of when and how things were done. Slappy was his first and only lover and he was just as shy as he was.  
Looking up he noticed that the robber baron had already removed every article of clothing. The Robber Baron’s body was absolutely hairless, save for his moustache of course. As Flippy expected, the Baron’s whole body was as toned as his abs. Flippy couldn’t help but look down… at it. It was fully erect, bulging, muscly, and veiny like the rest of him. Flippy noticed that he himself was now erect. The Baron and Flippy couldn’t take the suspense any longer. The Baron bore down on Flippy, and Flippy snatched his bulging penis into his mouth.  
Even though Flippy has had a bit of experience, he was sure he wasn’t skillful enough to satisfy such a big member. It was twice as long as Slappy’s. Just a few licks and Slappy was satisfied, he knew this wouldn’t be the case for such a man as this Robber baron.  
With a bit of hesitation, he started licking up from the base to the tip, letting his saliva coat the trail he made. He was almost shocked by the metallic taste, forgetting that the cogs indeed had no flesh. Which lead to other questions of his making that Flippy had no time to think about in that very moment.  
Flippy gave a muffled yelp as the Baron pulled him in by the long ears. The Robber Baron gave a low growl as the dog continued to choke on the Cashbot’s thick cock.  
Flippy tried to pull away at first, but trying to pull away hurt him more as the cog had a firm grip on his ears. It didn’t matter after a few seconds though, as Flippy was oddly satisfied by the long metal cock down this throat. He expected to choke much more then he was, but noticed that it was nothing but an initial reaction. Even though the cock was well down his throat, he wasn’t gagging. He then realized he didn’t have a twinge of a gag reflex. The Baron noticed as well, taking full advantage of this and continued to push into Flippy’s throat, not giving Flippy a second of control.  
Though it was painful, Flippy was thoroughly enjoying it. He enjoyed being dominated by the Baron. Flippy let out multiple lustful moans as the cock went back and forth in his throat. Flippy felt the Baron’s cock twitch in his throat multiple times. The Baron threw away Flippy before he climaxed. Flippy fell to the floor gasping for air. After a few seconds of calming down the Baron threw Flippy onto the giant bed. Flippy gasped sharply as the Baron thrust his penis into his anus.   
The Baron thrust deep into Flippy, not hesitating to go deep inside his rectum. Flippy almost screamed as the Baron filled the toon’s butt with his cold metal love. Luckily for Flippy, his saliva was the lube that kept the metal cock from tearing up his insides.  
His anus had never been filled like this before. He felt his hole stretching to lengths that seemed impossible for his small body. It was almost like losing his virginity a second time to the large member.  
The cog let out a growl as he took the dog’s ears and held it back to hold him still as he penetrated him deeply. Flippy let out a loud moan with each quick push. He could feel his cock tightening with every little movement the Baron made. He was seconds from blowing his load all over the clean sheets, using all his might to hold back. He, once again, felt the Baron’s cock twitch. Flippy knew that this time, he was gonna go all in. With one last shove the Baron let out a moan as his metal penis ejaculated a warm load of his metal love juice into Flippy’s anus. He couldn’t hold back any longer. Flippy let out his own moan and load as they both collapsed into the bed.  
“B-Baron,” Flippy’s breathing was shake-y and uneven. “t-that was great…”  
The Baron Bara held his toony lover tight. “It was; it was all thanks to you, sir…”  
Flippy let out a satisfied sigh as snuggled into his metallic lover. It was in that moment that he realized what he had done.  
He cheated on his boyfriend. With not anyone, but with the enemy. The cogs, out of all people. The type of creature he had seen as a second class citizen just hours before.  
He was more sickened by the fact that he loved every single second of it. Even in this very moment he realized that he was enjoying lying next to him, the two covered in their juices and Flippy’s sweat. Would Flippy really need to go back with Slappy? He was well off with the Baron.  
“Baron,” Flippy said, “what will happen if my boyfriend Slappy finds out about this?”  
The Robber Baron thought for a bit then said, “I think I know someone who can take care of him.”


End file.
